totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Paintball
Chris:' '''w ostatnim odcinku totalnej porażki powrotu na wyspę. Poznaliśmy ofiary które będą występować w tym sezonie i pokonywaliśmy tor przeszkód, jednym szło lepiej, innym troszkę gorzej ostatecznie to Lindsay wypadła z programu a Owen i Duncan skąpletowali drużyny. Co czeka nas w dzisiejszym dniu? Oglądajcie totalną porażka powrót na wyspę. (Intro) (Każdy śpi nagle Owen się budzi) Owen:' Nie! Nie zabierajcie moich hotdogów!!!! Noah: Cicho grubasie próbuje zasnąć Tyler: A ja już wstaje trzeba ćwiczyć. (zaczyna robić przysiady) Noah: Jak myślisz kolejne wyzwanie będzie trudne? Izzy: '''Oby było szaloooneee! Noah: Oby nie! Tyler: najlepiej żeby było coś ze sportem Owen: Lepiej coś z jedzeniem. Izzy: Fajnie by było Tyler: Wygramy to wyzwanie. Owen: Hotdogi Owena górą! Noah: Dobra dajcie mi spać. Katie: A pamiętasz tę noc kiedy zgubiłyśmy się w lesie a tam był niedźwiedź? Sadie: Jasne że pamiętam. Katie: A wtedy kiedy zabrakło papieru toaletowego? Sadie: Miałaś nikomu nie mówić! Katie: To nie była udana randka Sadie: Katie!!!!!!! Katie: No co? Sadie: A pamiętasz tego chłopaka z 4 klasy on tak naprawdę wolał mnie!!!! Katie: Ach tak? A kto się nie mieści w atobusie?! Duncan: A kto cały czas gada i nie pozwala innym spać?! Sadie: To katie zaczęła! Duncan: idę spać na dwór . Hether: Ohh ja też! (Sadie burczy w brzuchu) Sadie: Ohh muszę coś zjeść. Katie: Idź pozbierać jakieś jagody! I nie licz na moją pomoc! Sadie: Jest za ciemno boje się wyjść ale i tak już nigdy nie będę liczyła na twoją pomoc! Katie: Super. Sadie: No super. 6:00 Owen: idę na polowanie po jagody, kto idzie ze mną? Izzy: Ja! Tyler: I ja! Owen: a ty Noah idziesz? Czo zostajesz w domu Noah: Nie chce mi się Izzy: No dawaj Noah będzie fajnie. Noah: skoro tak nalegacie. Tyler: Trochę mało tych jagód w tym lesie. Izzy: No mało jagód ale pacz ile nazbierałam malin (Izzy pokazuje pełen koszyk malin) Tyler: wow jak ci się udało nazbierać w tak krótkim czasie? Noah: Masz chyba dobry węch heh. Izzy: No. Ej! Gdzie są moje maliny? (Owen się oblizuje) Ktoś musiał je ukraść Owen: Ciekawe kto je zjadł Tyler: To pewnie najlepsi gracze ! Izzy: Chcą wojny! (Sadie rozmawia z ptakiem i ma już dużo owoców w koszyku) Sadie: Nie dowiary że powiedziała że się nie mieszczę w autobusie. ptak: Ćwir ćwir ćwir ćwir! Sadie: Masz rację! Pożałuję tego! Izzy: widzicie? idzie nasz wróg! Tyler: na Sadie! Sadie: Co? (zabierają jej koszyk owoców) Izzy: uciekamy! Sadie: oddajcie mi to! proszę jestem głodna. Izzy: Było nam nie kraść jagód. Sadie: Jakich jagód? Ja niczego nie ukradłam. Super uzbierałam jedzenie i hotdogi mi je zebrali rewelacja. (Harold wstaje) Harold: Gdzie jest Sadie i Duncan Katie: Duncan śpi na dworze a panna nie mieszczę się w autobusie poszła na polowanie. Harold: O idę jej pomóc Katie: Ona nie zasługuje na pomoc! Harold: Niby czemu? Katie: Po prostu jest okropna! Harold: I tak jej pomoge (Harold idzie przez las i zauważa płaczącą sadie) Harold: Sadie czemu płaczesz Sadie: Nie dość że Hotdogi zabrały mi koszyk owoców to pokłóciłam się z Katie. (zaczyna bardziej płakać) Harold: Nie płacz znajdziemy więcej jagód i malin lub jabłek. Sadie: Ale tu chodzi o to że ja nadal lubię Ka... Chris przez Megafon: Uwaga wszyscy udadzą obok teatru o 7:00 zaczynamy zadanie. Harold: Okej idziemy Sadie: No Wyzwanie Chris: Witajcie wasze dzisiejszy wyzwanie to paintball! Noah: Nie mogłeś wymyślić czegoś lepszego? Chris eee.. nie. Hether: Czym będziemy strzelać? Chris: Tymi pistolecikami Tyler: Oł jee dziś to my wygramy! Chris: dodatkowo Hotdogi będą nosili przebrania hotdogów a najlepsi gracze super bohaterów Harold: Super! Owen: Będę hotdogiem juhuu! Chris: macie 10 minut żeby się w to ubrać i znaleźć kryjówkę. Owen: Noah może pójdziemy razem będzie rażniej Noah: No ok Owen: Izzy idziesz z nami? Izzy: Nie ja idę sama Owen: A ty Tyler? Tyler: Ja też idę sam Zwierzenie Tyler: Nie mogliśmy iść we 3 jagby ktoś nas zauważył by nas wszystkich ustrzelił. Owen: Okej to trudno idę ze swoim kumplem Noah. Katie: Nawet nie licz że będę z tobą szła. Sadie: No okej ale.. Harold: Ej Sadie Chcesz iść ze mną? Sadie: Jasne. Zwierzenie Katie: Co? Harold chcę się przyjaźnić z Sadie? Chris przez megafon: Okej gra się zaczyna TERAZ! Noah: Może usiądziemy na kłodzię muszę doczytać książke. Owen: No ale powinniśmy wykonywać zadanie. Noah: będzie na to czas. Harold: widzisz Izzy? Ustrzelimy ją Sadie: ok (zaczynają strzelać izzy robi uniki i ustrzela Harolda) Sadie: O nie (zaczyna uciekać) Izzy: Tak! Izzy górą! Sadie: O jezu mam kolke, nie mam na nic siły (upada na twarz) Tyler: Objawy otyłości. Sadie: Kto to powiedział? Tyler: Ja. (Sadie i Tyler strzelają do siebie w tym samym czasie i oboje odpadają) Sadie: Masz coś do otyłych osób? (Zaczyna gonić Tylera) Tyler AAAAAAAA Hether: Szkoda że nie ma tu Lindsay albo Beth przyniosły by mi jagody. A to co? (Patrzy na Noaha i Owena) Hether: Mam was (trafiła owena) Owen: Brachu padnij Noah: AAAAA (wypuszcza pocisk który trafia do buzi ptaka) Hether: 2 idiotów ustrzeliłam was! (Ptak wypluwa farbę na włosy Hether) Hether: AAAA ochyda Noah jesteś trupem! Noah: Co? Owen: Noah wyglądasz bardzo pysznie w tym stroju hotdoga Noah: Aha (Owen zaczyna gonić Noaha) Katie: O hej Duncan, możemy porozmawiać o sadie Duncan: No jasne. Katie: Trzeba ją wywalić. Duncan: Czemu? Katie: Jest nie potrzebna drużynie.. Duncan: No nie wiem jako jedyna z Haroldem poszła na polowanie Katie: No i co? Trzeba ją wywalić. Izzy: O hej Katie i Duncan kogo trzeba wywalić? (Katie i Duncan zaczęli strzelać to Izzy) Chris: Najlepsi gracze wygrywają Izzy: O jejku zapomniałam o tym zadaniu no trudno. (Owen nadal goni Noah) Noah: AAAAAaaaaa pomocy! Chris: HotDogi widzimy się na eliminacji! Katie: To jak? przy najbliższej sytuacji wywalamy Sadie? Duncan: Tak ale potrzeba 3 głosy żeby wyleciała Katie: Już ja się tym zajmę. Hej Hether Hether: Nie widać ze się czesze? Katie: A sorki, mam takie pytanie. Hether: Jakie? Katie: Musimy wywalić Sadie! Hether: Dlaczego? Katie: Ona umyła twoją szczotką do włosów kibel! (Hether czesze włosy) Hether: Czekaj co?! Trzeba ją wywalić Noah: Izzy zwaliła wyzwanie trzeba ją wykopać Owen: Nie proszę nie! Wywalmy Tylera! Noah: Ale to Izzy Najbardziej zwlaiła Owen: Proszę zagłosuj na Tylera! Noah: Okej robię to dla ciebie grubasie. Owen: Dzięki Ceremonia Chris: Witajcie, to 1 ceremonia w totalnej porażce powrotu na wyspę To właśnie tu pożegnamy się z jedną osobą w pokoju zwierzeń zaznaczcie X osobę którą chcecie wywalić Owen: Głosuje na Tylera. Izzy: Hehehe nie wiem wszystkich lubię może zagłosuje na siebie. Noah: Głosuje na Tylera. Tyler: To Izzy zwaliła wyzwanie ale głosuje na Noaha trzeba wywalać najsłabszych Chris: Okej... 1 pianka wendruje do Owena Noah ty również dostaniesz pianke osobą która wyleci jest . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ...Tyler, Izzy łap pianke Tyler: ale dlaczego ja? Chris: no nie wiem odpadasz w tamtą stronę do portu wstydu (Tyler idzie do łodzi) Chris: Kto Następny pożegna się z wyspą? Czy Katie i Sadie się pogodzą ? Czy moje zeby mogą być bielsze Aby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcie Totalną porażke powrót na wyspę. (Napisy końcowe) Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Powrotu na Wyspę